36/36
Arapça harfli ayet metni سُبْحَانَ الَّذِي خَلَقَ الْأَزْوَاجَ كُلَّهَا مِمَّا تُنبِتُ الْأَرْضُ وَمِنْ أَنفُسِهِمْ وَمِمَّا لَا يَعْلَمُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Sübhanellezi halekal ezvace külleha mimma tümbitül erdu ve min enfüsihim ve mimma la ya'lemun Kelime anlamlı meal 1-Sübhane: (kendisine uygun olmayan hertütlü nitelik ve yakıştırmadan)uzaktır ellezihaleka: ki oyaratan 2-ezvace: çift çift 3-külleha: hepsini 4-mimma tümbitü: bitirdiklerini 5-erdu: yeryüzünün 6-ve min enfüsihim: kendilerini 7-ve mimma la ya'lemun: ve bilmedikleri daha birçok şeyi Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Şânı yücedir, münezzehtir yerden bitirdiği şeyleri ve kendilerinden meydana gelen çocukları ve daha da bilmedikleri şeyleri çifter-çifter halk edenin. Ali Bulaç Meali Yerin bitirdiklerinden, kendi nefislerinden ve daha bilmedikleri nice şeylerden bütün çiftleri yaratan (Allah çok) yücedir. Ahmet Varol Meali 36.Yerin bitirdiklerinden, kendi nefislerinden ve daha bilmedikleri şeylerden bütün çiftleri yaratan (Allah) çok yücedir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Yerin bitirdiği şeylerden, insanların kendilerinden ve (daha) bilemedikleri (nice) şeylerden, bütün çiftleri yaratanın şanı yücedir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Yerin bitirdiklerinden, insanların kendilerinden ve henüz mahiyetini bilmedikleri şeylerden bütün çiftleri yaratan Allah'ı tesbih ve takdis ederim. Edip Yüksel Meali 36. Yerin bitirdiklerinden, kendi cinslerinden ve daha bilmedikleri nice şeylerden türlü çiftleri yaratan pek yücedir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Yüce ve münezzehtir o ki, herşeyden çiftler meydana getiriyor; yerin bitirdiklerinden, kendilerinden ve daha bilmeyecekleri neler, nelerden! Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Tenziyh o yardan sübhane bütün o çiftleri, hepsini, Arzın bitirdiklerinden ve kendi nefislerinden ve daha bilemiyecekleri neler, nelerden Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen O zât-ı ilâhî (noksanlardan) münezzehtir ki, yerin bitirdiklerinden ve (insanların) kendi nefislerinden ve bilmedikleri şeylerden (nice) çiftleri, onların hepsini yaratmıştır. Muhammed Esed Toprağın verdiği her türlü ürünü, insanların bizzat kendilerini ve hakkında (henüz) bilgi sahibi olmadıkları şeyleri çift çift yaratan Allah ne yücedir! Suat Yıldırım Münezzehtir o Allah, her noksandan münezzeh!Yerin bitirdiği her şeyi, ve kendilerini, ve daha nice bilmedikleri şeyleri çift yaratan, münezzehtir, Yücedir! Süleyman Ateş Meali Ne yücedir O (Allâh) ki toprağın bitirdiklerinden, kendilerinden ve daha bilmedikleri nice şeylerden olan bütün çiftleri yaratmıştır. Şaban Piriş Meali Yeryüzünde biten şeylerden, kendi cinslerinden ve daha bilmedikleri şeylerden çift çift yaratan, yücedir, noksan vasıflardan uzaktır. Ümit Şimşek Meali Her türlü kusurdan uzaktır o Allah ki, yerin bitirdiklerinden, kendilerinden ve daha bilmediklerinden ne varsa çiftler halinde yaratmıştır. 12 Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Şanı yücedir o Allah'ın ki toprağın bitirdiklerinden, onların öz benliklerinden ve nice bilmediklerinden bütün çiftleri yaratmıştır. Yusuf Ali (English) Glory to Allah, Who created in pairs all things that the earth produces, as well as their own (human) kind and (other) things of which they have no knowledge. M. Pickthall (English) Glory be to Him Who created all the sexual pairs, of that which the earth groweth, and of themselves, and of that which they know not! Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) 36-Üçüncüsü: Eşleri yaratanın eşsizliğini, ortak ve benzerden münezzeh birliğini ispat eden edebî bir tıbak sanatı vardır: Tesbih O yaradana yahut ne yüce sübhandır O yaradan ki bütün o çiftlerin hepsini yarattı. EZVAC: "Zevc"in çoğuludur. Zevc, çift ve eş demektir ki, Ragıb'ın açıkladığı gibi, iki yakının her birine de ve bir diğerine benzer veya zıt olarak ilgili bulunan her şeye de denir. Bu itibarla dünyadaki şeylerin hepsi, bir zıddı veya benzeri yahut da herhangi bir bileşiği ve karşıtı bulunması yönüyle çifttirler. Mesela cisim ve ruh, madde ve kuvvet, cevher ve araz, iç ve dış, yer ve gök, karanlık ve aydınlık, dünya ve ahiret gibi ki elektrik bile artı ve eksi diye ikiye ayrılıyor. O halde "Çiftleri yarattı" demek, "bütün çeşit ve sınıflarıyla âlemi yarattı" demeye eşittir. Ancak burada asıl sevk, bütün âlemin yaratılışını anlatmak değil, bir ortak ve benzeri bulunan bütün eşlerin, bütün çiftlerin yaratılmış olduğunu ve dolayısıyla yaratılmışın yaratıcıya eş olamayacağını anlatatarak yaratıcının böyle şeylerden tenzih edilmiş olduğunu ve birliğini ispat etmektir. Bundan başka "ezvac" (çiftler) denmesinde diğer bir nükte daha vardır ki, insan hayatı için önceki nimetlerden daha fazla önem taşıyan evlenme nimetinin yaratılmasına işaretle şükre yöneltmeyi ifade eder. Nitekim çiftler şöyle açıklanıyor: O çiftleri ki yerin bitirdiklerinden, önceki âyette anlatılan ve anlatılmayan bitki ve ağaç çeşitleri, ve kendi nefislerinden, erkek ve dişi ve daha bilemeyecekleri şeylerden ki ne göz görmüş, ne kulak işitmiş, ne de bir insanın hatırına gelmiştir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Toprağın verdiği her türlü ürünü, insanların bizzat kendilerini ve hakkında henüz bilgi sahibi olmadıkları şeyleri çift çift yaratan Allah ne yücedir! (18) 18 - Lafzen, "O, yerin çıkardığı her şeyden ve kendilerinden ve hakkında hiç bilgileri olmayan şeylerden birer çift yaratmıştır": bu, canlı ya da cansız bütün varlıklarda mevcut bulunan çift kutupluluğa (polarity) bir işarettir. Bu durum insanlar, hayvanlar ve bitkilerdeki iki cinslilik, (tabiattaki) aydınlık ve karanlık, sıcak ve soğuk, artı ve eksi çekim ve elektrik gücü, atomun yapısındaki artı ve eksi yükler (proton ve elektronlar) vb. olduğu gibi, karşıt fakat birbirini tamamlayıcı güçlerin varlığında kendini gösterir. (Zevc isminin, 13:3 ile ilgili not 7'de açıklandığı gibi, hem "bir çift"i, hem de "çiftlerden biri"ni ifade ettiği hatırlanmalıdır.) "Hakkında bilgi sahibi olmadıkları şey", insan tarafından henüz keşfedilmemiş, fakat potansiyel kavrayış gücü içinde bulunan şeyleri veya olguları ifade eder: parantez içinde "henüz" kaydını koymamın sebebi budur. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 36. 0 ilâhî zât -noksanlardan- münezzehtir ki, yerin bitirdiklerinden ve -insanların- kendi nefislerinden ve bilmedikleri şeylerden - nice- çiftleri, onların hepsini yaratmıştır. 36:". Evet.. Bu kadar muazzam hilkat asarını yaratan ve yaratmakta olan Yüce Yaratıcı, Evet.. (0 Yüce zât) Bütün kudret ve hikmetlere sahiptir, bütün noksanlardan (münezzehtir ki,) buna bütün kudret eserleri şahitlik etmektedir. 0 ezeli mâbud, kudretine işaret ve şehadet eden nice eşsiz eserleri meydana getirmiştir ve kısacası (yerin bitirdiklerinden) yeryüzündeki bütün ağaçlardan, madenlerden, su kaynaklarından nice çeşitli ve mükemmel eserleri yaratmıştır, (ve) İnsanların (kendi nefislerinden) erkek ve dişi nev'ilerini yaratmış ve yaratmakta bulunmuştur, (ve) İnsanların (bilmedikleri şeylerden) de daha nice (çiftleri) vücude getirmiştir. Evet.. (onların) 0 çeşitli yaratılış eserlerinin (hepsini) de o Yüce Yaratıcı (yaratmıştır) ondan başka bir yaratıcı yoktur. Bütün bu görülüp duran eserler, eşsiz varlıklar o kudretli Yaratıcının ahiret hayatını da yaratmaya kadir olduğunu pek açık ve kat'i surette göstermektedir. Ve o Kerem Sahibi Yaratıcının daha nice kudret eserleri de bakışlara çarpıp durmaktadır.